


【范宜】禁忌

by naichabutian



Category: bmark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【范宜】禁忌

段宜恩被林在范压在门板上亲着，直到舌头伸进他嘴里的时候还是没反应过来事情怎么会发展成这样。  
此时此刻，在自己的订婚宴上，被自己的弟弟扯进休息室，躲避了父母和整个礼堂的来宾接吻。林在范的手已经从衣摆伸进来抚摸着他的腰腹，掌心炙热的温度令他觉得烫人。  
这样不对，段宜恩想着，手上用了些力气将人推开。林在范踉跄了一下退后了两步站在离他一米距离的地方，屋里没有开灯看不清对方的表情，一时之间耳边只剩彼此的呼吸声。

 

“你冷静点。”

 

结果先开口的还是段宜恩，开口第一句不是质问不是责怪，而是安抚。

可林在范闻言倒是笑了，走近挑起段宜恩的下巴直视着那双因为刚刚的接吻已经变得水汪汪的眼眸，“冷静？你要我看着你去跟那个女人订婚还要冷静？”

说着手上掐着他下巴的手用了些力，段宜恩吃痛地闷哼出声。林在范是心疼他的，随即就松了力气，将人抱住，瞬间有些脱力地靠在段宜恩肩上。

 

“我不爱她的。”段宜恩安抚地轻拍着林在范微微颤抖的身体。这段感情，一旦开始便是万劫不复，可他们的的确确没有一刻想过要回头，本就是没有回头路了，他们艰难地在边缘挣扎，而现实偏要一步一步地把他们往悬崖下推。

 

不知道是谁先解起了对方的衣服，总之在段宜恩反应过来时两人已经交缠得火热。

林在范抱着段宜恩坐到沙发上，让人坐在自己腿上，抬起头啃咬着他胸前的红樱，身下两人硬挺的性器隔着西装裤摩擦着。段宜恩抱着林在范的脑袋嘤咛出声，多次契合的身体，仅仅是林在范随意的抚摸几下就能挑起他的情欲。

“嗯…在范……”

胸前两边的红樱被啃咬得红肿挺立，林在范听见段宜恩软乎乎地叫着自己，便抬起头来吻着他，舌尖描绘着他的唇形，又轻轻舔着他的上颚，段宜恩觉得自己舌头发麻，手上不闲着地脱着林在范裤子，自己早不知道什么时候已经浑身赤裸，林在范轻车熟路地挑逗已经让他觉得只想被填满。

 

接吻时没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流到胸口，段宜恩舔湿了自己的手指撸动着林在范已经挺立的性器，一只手又拉着林在范的手一根一根地舔湿他的手指往自己后穴放。

穴口一张一合地含着林在范的手指，林在范温柔地吻着他的眉眼。和刚刚浑身戾气的人截然不同，林在范在床上向来温柔，惹得段宜恩每次都动情不已。

 

“我要……”

段宜恩红着眼，抬起臀部想对着性器坐下去，被林在范掐住腰制止。

“不行，会受伤的。”

林在范吻了吻他锁骨，近日为了这场恼人的订婚宴还要安抚吃醋的自己，原本就瘦的段宜恩，今天看来似乎又比之前瘦了几分。

“最近很累吗？对不起……”

 

“嗯…不累…就…就是……想你……啊啊啊…”

后穴里的手指碰到深处那点儿软肉段宜恩的呻吟陡然变了调，扶着林在范的手用力掐住了他的肩膀。

“够了……进来……”

林在范抽出手指，他早就忍不住了，但还是怕伤到怀里的人，掐着他的腰慢慢顶进去，可段宜恩却自己突然一下坐到了底。

“嗯额……”

尽管经过扩张，但手指哪比得上林在范东西，段宜恩皱着眉死咬着下唇，微微颤抖，努力放松后穴。

林在范也吓了一跳，想拔出来看看段宜恩有没有受伤，“没事吧？疼吗？我看看…”

“我没事我没事，你别拔出来……我爱你……”段宜恩声音软软糯糯的，语气有些急切还带着哭腔，手臂环住他，讨好般地在他耳边蹭了蹭。

林在范闻言想拉开他的动作顿住，变为搂住他的腰身，手臂收紧。段宜恩反常的急切和短短的几个字林在范便了然，段宜恩想用最直接的方法证明，他爱他，对于这场婚礼他有多么的无可奈何。林在范其实知道他根本不能违背父母的要求，也清楚段宜恩在这件事上一直处于被动，但当得知这个消息时被愤怒冲昏了理智，可他还是一味将这些错安在了段宜恩身上，他应该很累吧。

 

“对不起…宝宝我错了，我不该不理你…”

 

段宜恩埋在他颈间，轻轻摇了摇头，柔软的发丝蹭着他的皮肤发痒，段宜恩坐起身来，捧着林在范的脸吻了上去，手放到他肩上撑着自己身体慢慢吞吐着后穴含着的硕大。

 

“唔…嗯啊……在范……”

 

林在范知道他已经适应，动作逐渐越来越猛烈，一手掐着段宜恩的细腰，一手搂着他的后背，掌心的温度让段宜恩觉得被他抚摸过的每一寸皮肤都更为火热。后穴被撑的没有一丝褶皱，严实合缝地含着性器，温热的甬道变来越来越湿滑。

 

“啊啊…太…太快了……”

 

林在范轻吻着他的侧颈，本就皮肤白皙的人此刻浑身带着粉红的情欲，清亮的眼眸此刻满含诱人的情欲，一张一合的红唇喘息着，粉嫩的小舌头无意识地舔过下唇半伸着。

 

“哥哥…外面都是宾客，还有我未来的嫂子，而你却在这和弟弟做爱，还叫得这么淫荡……”

 

林在范叫他哥哥的时候就浑身一抖，这人平时不爱叫他哥哥，只有在床上的时候才恶趣味地这么叫他，无时无刻不在提醒他，他们做着多么违背伦理道德的事，此刻一门之隔还有许多其他人，羞耻不禁又觉得刺激。

“唔……那…那弟弟不也是…啊……很愿意…愿意操哥哥吗……”

 

骑乘的姿势让段宜恩可以俯视林在范，舌头舔着下唇，发出更为勾人的呻吟，分明就是在挑衅他。

 

林在范将人抱起来，段宜恩吓了一跳，抱紧他的脖子，因为惯性，性器突然到了一个很深的位置，本就临近射精边缘的段宜恩射了出来，白浊落在两人的小腹上。

“唔啊啊啊…你…你干嘛……”

林在范将人抵在门上臂弯架着段宜恩的一条腿，放下他的另一条腿，“来，听听外面都是人，没准有人经过这就会听见你淫荡的叫床声了。”

林在范轻吻了一下段宜恩红肿的双唇，下身更为用力地顶进深处，甬道收缩了一下包裹着柱身。

其实这里隔音很好，况且他们在二楼根本没人会听见，但段宜恩可以隐约听到外面的嘈杂，总觉得真的会有人经过这个房间听到他们在里面做爱，会听到充斥整个房间的呻吟声，肉体碰撞的声音，粗大的性器进出他后穴产生的淫靡的水声。

 

“哥，你咬得好紧啊。” 林在范往段宜恩耳蜗吹着热死，又轻轻含住他的耳垂，下身却发狠地一下一下顶撞着他的敏感点。

“因为…爱你啊……”段宜恩轻声说着，林在范倾身吻住他，勾着他的舌头吸吮着，搂着他的手臂更加用力。林在范抱紧段宜恩，性器在后穴中挺动数下射在甬道里，段宜恩也在刺激中又射了一次。

 

林在范将人抱回到沙发上休息，撩开他额前汗湿了的头发。

 

“想好怎么办了吗？”

段宜恩平复了呼吸，抬头对上林在范满是忧虑的眼神，捏了捏他的手，“放心。”

“我也帮不上什么忙……”林在范垂下头，玩儿着段宜恩修长的手指。

“你能陪着我就是最好的帮忙了，傻弟弟。”段宜恩轻捏了下他的耳朵，嗓音低沉听得林在范又想拉着他来一炮，结果当然被段宜恩拍开了。

 

林在范先出了休息室，下了楼正好看见林母有些着急的神情，看见林在范赶紧走过来，“宜恩呢？”

 

“他有点儿不舒服，在楼上歇了会儿，我刚看已经好多了，他一会儿就下来。”

 

话音刚落，段宜恩就从楼上下来了，和林在范交换了个眼神，“妈。”

“怎么了？哪儿不舒服？”

“可能这两天累了，有点儿感冒，没事儿。”

“你把人家女孩儿自己丢在这，多不合适，都快结婚了……”

站在旁边的林在范闻言变了脸色，转身走开了，寻思去个平静地方呆着。

走到外面的花园，朴珍荣正蹲在不远处逗着一只野猫，抬头看见林在范就乐了，“哟，林少爷，啧啧啧这脸黑的，亲眼看着自己被绿的感觉咋样啊？”

“闭嘴吧你。”朴珍荣张嘴就是欠打，吐不出来一句好话，林在范一巴掌拍在他背上，蹲下来挠了挠小猫的下巴。

 

“嘶…疼啊！”

 

“疼就对了。”

 

朴珍荣撇撇嘴站起来点了根烟，烟雾衬得他难得带了点儿深沉，林在范站起来，抬腿踢了他一脚，“装什么忧郁。”

 

“去去去！我这是真忧郁。”朴珍荣沉默了会儿说，“宜恩哥至少愿意跟你一起努力解决，嘉嘉什么都不告诉我，我俩被我爹发现后，我爹去找过他两次，他根本都不说。”

 

“段宜恩也没出柜啊，而且，我俩这是违背伦理道德的。再说了你俩这属于沟通有问题。”

 

“宜恩哥是怕了吧，你出柜的时候阿姨晕倒住院，你家乱成啥样了。”

 

“从小到大都他比较听话，所以，我真不知道，他说交给他解决，他到底要怎么解决，现在木已成舟订婚宴都办了，还能有什么办法？”

 

林在范叹了口气，除了和他们摊牌，他想不出还有什么办法，现在冷静下来觉得真的是走投无路了，或者最差的就是他们结婚，自己以后跟段宜恩偷/情。

 

啧，真惨。


End file.
